


Moon night

by nezumikun_84



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Twilight Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Garrett Jacob Hobbs





	Moon night

Moon night

鲜血的味道，当流浪的吸血鬼外出觅食的时候撞到全身都是鲜血的裸♂男的概率有多高？Garette的红色眼珠在黑暗中闪烁着奇异的光芒，这个男人矫健而又强壮，但是完全不成问题，他的速度让他轻而易举制服了这个男人，昏暗中，仅有的月色下男人嘴唇上的疤痕很明显，也很性感。

这个肌肉饱满线条优雅的男人居然有着一对小小的尖耳朵，这让吸血鬼想起了远古的一些朋友，男人全身沾满了新鲜的血液，他不介意来一点甜点，他顺着肌肉线条慢慢地享受着地一点一点舔，嗜血让他的尖牙若隐若现

红龙惊醒了，他本能地害怕，这个男人力气很大，他被带上了屋顶，圆月的月光透过薄薄云雾让他能看清掐着自己脖子的男人有着血红的眼珠一口尖利的獠牙，他想吼叫却只是发出了小猫呜咽一般的噪音，这让吸血鬼觉得有趣极了。

吸血鬼轻而易举地换了个体位，他当然看到了那整个后背的纹身，红龙在月色下栩栩如生，他把男人的手牢牢按压在背后，挣扎的动作从背后看书仿佛红龙在翩翩起舞，吸血鬼明智的事先垫了自己的外套，人类可是脆弱的生物。

吸血鬼空余的那只手沿着脊背而下，不知道是因为零下二十度的低温还是内心和恐惧，他瑟瑟发抖，低沉的呜咽有如小狼崽纹身一直延伸到臀缝深处，强硬地打开那里后男人扭曲的小腿撞到他身上，吸血鬼不自觉的出手加重，疼痛几乎让人昏厥，但是后面被打开的感受深入骨髓，那是来自内心深处的恐惧。

十几个回合下来Dolarhyde的手臂渐渐无力。只好将缠着Garret腰的双腿越夹越紧。但是汗水让Dolarhyde的腿打滑。他快撑不住了

再坚持一会。吸血鬼的尖牙蹭过红龙通红的尖耳朵，敏感带带来的颤抖让红龙几乎脱手，他不得不反手扣上吊环，吸血鬼则痴迷的欣赏着面前全身镜中完美的背部肌肉上的红龙翩翩起舞

Garret掐住Dolarhyde布满艳绣的臀瓣，手掌深陷于红龙的肉身鳞甲：“要蜕变了吗？”吸血鬼的低语只让他更加发软，但他知道这只邪性的不死生物不会轻易给他高潮的。、

Dolarhyde越发不满，嗓子里溜出奇怪又尖细的叫声。他双眼紧闭，眉头紧锁，嘴大张着。胸膛因为喘息剧烈起伏不止。Garret凑上前叼住了那瓣裂唇，将它在齿间轻轻碾磨。

唇裂一直让多拉德有点自卑，不自觉得想躲开却被牢牢吸吮住，探进口里的舌头狡猾霸道，勾引着多拉德的舌尖一起共舞，多拉德不会让吸血鬼知道自己喜欢舌尖舔过他尖牙的那种快感。


End file.
